Scarlet's Revenge
by Invincable Ragdoll
Summary: Scarlet's back! This time, she isn't going to be nice! Oh yeah, and this is the sequel to All Hail The Pumpkin Queen?.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, if you haven't read **All Hail the Pumpkin Queen?** Then you won't know what this book is talking about. Go ahead and read that first, please. (You might want to also have a good idea of **Oogie's Revenge**, also.) _And just in case you don't know, this is thoughts mode._

Jack races towards the witch's house, followed from above the great soaring vampiress. He was not going to let her die. Please not her… anything but her.

Jack had his Soul Robber ready. Of course, the doctor was on vacation with his "precious jewel", and that caused a hell of a problem for everybody else.

"Hey Jack-"

The Mayor turns around-

"No time to talk!"

-and then his face turns to unhappy mode.

"Jack! Where ARE you going!"

Jack was nowhere in sight, because he was already inside the witch's house.

Snap jumped at the sight of Jack flying through the door.

"Where is she?"

Jack almost knocked over a pot that something in it boiling.

"God, Jack! Be _careful_!"

"Sorry!"

"She's in the bedroom. Be quiet. She's sleeping. All the better, because of that thing that's… re-designing her."

"_Re-designing_ her!"

"Shhh!"

Jack just shuts up and follows Snap up the stairs to a room that was locked. Snap just taps the keyhole and the door opens.

_Spiffy._ He thought.

…but then he saw Scarlet, and his jaw drops.

_Holy shit! _

"Did she take all of it?" Jack whispers.

"No. She _drank_ all of it."

"How'd you find her?"

"We walked into the doctor's house, looking for Scarlet. Of course we were going to help her get scarier-"

"Stay on subject, please."

"Well, we heard a crash and then Alian saw her on the floor. So we brought her here, well, before this whole thing started designing her. Sally told us that the substance was somewhat of that of the Soul Robber, so we've just kept an eye on her, just in case she goes…well, you know…crazy."

Jack turns back to Scarlet and sighs. She was wrapped in the Soul Robber, except that the Soul Robber was silver and blue. Not like his. His was neon green. Then he saw it move. It was stringy, and he guessed that this is what they meant by re-designing her:

It started dabbing around Scarlet's eyes, and that left a trace of the goo. Then it disappeared.

"Okay, Jack. You're the Soul Robber expert for the day, so… WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!"

"I don't know! I don't even think that _is _Soul Robber. Look at the color difference."

Of course, Jack's was neon green, and Scarlet… was metallic blue.

"True. But what if it is Soul Robber?"

Jack pauses and turns away from Snap.

"I… don't know. The doctor will be back in a week, and-"

"But it might be too late!"

"It's our only hope."

Jack then noticed that it was quiet.

"Hang on."

He turned around to face the weak Scarlet sitting in the chair. There was nothing moving on Scarlet.

Then her eyes snapped open.


	2. A New Face

Alright, alright… I agree that it was somewhat of a bad idea to let Scarlet see Jack, but you'll see later what happens… I'm so evil.

She glides through the graveyard and up to the hill. She was dressed in a wedding dress, and she was muttering something under her breath. She was killed the second before she got married, and nobody knows why. She planned to find whoever killed her and track that person down… after she found out where she was.

And she didn't even know her own name.

(Announcer: Oh my god! That's my favorite character on Corpse Bride!

Kassi: He hasn't even seen the movie, of course. It's not out yet!

Announcer: Really? Well, anyway… Hi Mom! She almost killed me for not doing this in the last book…

Kassi: O.o)

"Welcome to Halloween Town!"

She spun around to find a skeleton coming toward her. "Don't be scared, my name is Jack Skellington, the King of Halloween. Please, come with me."

((Author's Note: Do you see how Jack did that? It's almost like, Scarlet isn't dead… hint But then also, the girl's appearance isn't exactly Scarlet's opinion, either…))

The girl nods and glides behind him, and studying him. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Um, Jack, sir, where am I?" The girl asks, continuing to glide.

"You're n Halloween Town, of course! But you're the first dead bride we've had here!"

"I'm dead!"

"Yes. Do you remember anything?"

"I think…" The girl pauses. "I remember saying my vows to my beautiful Victor-"

"Whatever, skip that part and tell me ho you died."

"I was about ready to say 'I do', but then as I said 'I', there as a gunfire and I blacked out. Then I was here."

Jack stops and looks down at the bride.

"Ouch. Looks like somebody shot you in the back and it went straight through your heart."

"WHAAAAT!"

"Looks like you died after about an hour in the hospital, from your memories."

The girl slumps down and puts her arms around her knees. Then she starts crying.

Jack then bends down beside the girl.

"At least you aren't hurting now. I know somebody who's in a heck of a lot of damage right now."

The girl looks up. "Who?"

"Her name is Scarlet. Scarlet Tail."

That name raced through her mind, unlocking tons of old memories.

"Can I see her?"

"I guess. She gave us a heck of a scare earlier"-Jack grinned-"of course she's feeling better now, but are you sure you want to see her?"

"You DO want to make me feel welcome here, don't you?"

Jack kept a smug grin on his face. "Feisty. Just like you used to be."

"Whaaaatttt?"

"Nothing."

After a while, the two come to the witches' house. Jack opens the door and lets the girl go in first. Jack goes straight up the stairs, after dodging boiling pots, that is. Jack taps the keyhole and the door opens.

There was nobody inside. Not even Scarlet.

"What do we do in here?"

"Uh… hang on."

Jack goes out of the room, leaving the girl all alone. The girl could hear Jack yelling for somebody --or something-- named Snap.

The girl sits down in the chair and started to think.

Who was she?

Was she really that scary?

How did this guy named Jack know where she was?

How did she know that she got shot in the heart and died an hour later in the hospital?

(Announcer: She could be Michael Jackson and Jack's a big fan!

Kassi: …that is reasonable…

Author: What has happened to the world? O.o)

The girl hears somebody storming down the stairs. Then she hears a woman start to yell at Jack. The girl smiles.


	3. Awakining

Scarlet sighs.

"Alrighty then! Now that you're back to normal, tell me what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Scarlet started laughing. Her voice was humorous, and her laugh was just plain creepy.

"Are you alright? You were fine on the way over here…"

Scarlet settled down.

"I'll never be the same again, Snap. There are voices inside my head, and they just won't go away. Did I mention that I've got 'Axel F' stuck in my head?"

"Ooh. Now that's bad."

"But do you want to know the real reason I'll never be same again?"

"Why?"

"Is because I realized something! It's because my nails are invincible!"

Snap just stared.

Scarlet started laughing.

_She doesn't think us as funny, Scarrie. Can we destroy her?_

Scarlet stops her laughter immediately.

"Of course not! She's my friend!"

"What are you doing?"

Snap looks at Scarlet and looks like she was about to laugh.

_Whatever you say, Scarrie._

"Did you just hear that? It's like somebody whispering in my ear."

"No. I didn't. Sorry. Well, what happened?"

"Well, I had this liquid stuff, and it smelled like candy cane. You'd have it, too if the only thing you ate was Unicorn Blood."

"That's from when Jack played around with Oogie… it smelled like candy cane in the Doctor's house for a month… sorry, go on."

"And so I gulped the whole thing down without realizing it tasted like rubber. Bleah."

Scarlet shivered. "Anyway, I fainted after my vision blurred, and that's all I remember till you brought me to your house."

"Really?"

"No!"

Scarlet started laughing again, and then calmed down.

"I'm sorry. Yes, that is all I remember."

"What afterward?"

"Hunh… I saw a tall figure and a witch."

"That would be me, thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome!"

The same thing happened to Scarlet, and it was getting on Snap's nerves.

"Could you please be serious!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, and it's the voices. Anyway, then I saw the skinny guy run out of the room. Then I focused, and the blur in my sight went away. And then I saw you. Then I saw you looked horrified. Why?"

"Uh… did I mention that I'm scared of the Soul Robber?"

"What is the Soul Robber?"

"It's that stuff you had."

"Whaaaaaat?"

"You drank the same substance made out of the Soul Robber."

"Oh my god! My soul has been… robbed!"

Scarlet broke out into laughter again.

"I'm serious, Scarlet. I think you can do stuff to scare the Towners."

"I think you can do stuff to scare the Towners, blah, blah, blah! I don't care!"

What Scarlet didn't know was that when she copied Snap, she could change into her also.

"What, Snap?"

"You look like me. Here. See for yourself."

Snap took out a mirror and showed Scarlet her reflection.

"Auuughhh! How do I change back!"

_I'm thinking just calm down and speak in your regular voice._

"Okay… so, is that how I can scare the Towners?"

"Oh yeah. You can look like you just found out your power at the sacrifice two days from now."

"SACRIFCE!"

"No worries. Here, I'll tell you what to do."


	4. Meeting Your Match

The girl sat in the doctor's house waiting for this "Scarlet" to come back. She insisted that she stayed here while Jack tried to find Snap. She had stayed he night here and yet no one had returned. Then somebody opened the door…

It was only the Mayor, who came in looking quite jolly.

The girl hid behind a pillar, hoping that the Mayor had not seen her.

The Mayor looked around, and sighed. He looked taller then usual…

"Whoa! Nobody even saw us! Woot, woot!"

The girl hid back around the pillar and started breathing hard.

_What the heck!_ She thought. _That is definitely not the Mayor's voice!_

The girl looked back around the pillar. There stood a really tall girl, almost about Jack's height, and looked especially good for a teen; and a witch, younger and not as ugly as the ones he had been introduced to….

"Okay, Snap. Watch this."

_So they're the people Jack was looking for!_

The teen stretched out so much that she could so bridges very easily. She then began doing backhand springs. As the teen got closer to the pillar, she stopped. The girl hoped that she had not been seen by the teen.

"Let's see you do that amazing stunt!"

"Well, I could, but you know, I have a dress on…"

"Uh-huh… Well, see you at this sacrifice thing tomorrow night."

"And you'd better scare the heck out of those people!"

"I'll give it a tad of a twist, so that you'll even be scared!"

Snap waved good-bye and went out of the house, yelling behind her,

"And don't drink anything that you don't know what it is!"

"Sooo…. How are you and… WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

The girl spun around to see a flaming scarecrow glaring at her.

"Um… I'm fine and please turn back into normal."

The scarecrow sighed melted back into the teen.

"What do you-…Oh. My. God." The teen looked like she just saw a ghost…

(Announcer: She just saw a corpse bride, not a ghost!

Kassi: O.o… You are so immature.)

"What? Who are you?"

"Hello, Emily."


	5. MYM

The girl sat in the doctor's house waiting for this "Scarlet" to come back. She insisted that she stayed here while Jack tried to find Snap. She had stayed he night here and yet no one had returned. Then somebody opened the door…

It was only the Mayor, who came in looking quite jolly.

The girl hid behind a pillar, hoping that the Mayor had not seen her.

The Mayor looked around, and sighed. He looked taller then usual…

"Whoa! Nobody even saw us! Woot, woot!"

The girl hid back around the pillar and started breathing hard.

_What the heck!_ She thought. _That is definitely not the Mayor's voice!_

The girl looked back around the pillar. There stood a really tall girl, almost about Jack's height, and looked especially good for a teen; and a witch, younger and not as ugly as the ones he had been introduced to….

"Okay, Snap. Watch this."

_So they're the people Jack was looking for!_

The teen stretched out so much that she could so bridges very easily. She then began doing backhand springs. As the teen got closer to the pillar, she stopped. The girl hoped that she had not been seen by the teen.

"Let's see you do that amazing stunt!"

"Well, I could, but you know, I have a dress on…"

"Uh-huh… Well, see you at this sacrifice thing tomorrow night."

"And you'd better scare the heck out of those people!"

"I'll give it a tad of a twist, so that you'll even be scared!"

Snap waved good-bye and went out of the house, yelling behind her,

"And don't drink anything that you don't know what it is!"

"Sooo…. How are you and… WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

The girl spun around to see a flaming scarecrow glaring at her.

"Um… I'm fine and please turn back into normal."

The scarecrow sighed melted back into the teen.

"What do you-…Oh. My. God." The teen looked like she just saw a ghost…

(Announcer: She just saw a corpse bride, not a ghost!

Kassi: O.o… You are so immature.)

"What? Who are you?"

"Hello, Emily."


	6. Nothing Better Than Scaring

"How in the hell do you know who I am?"

Scarlet smiled, this time true.

"I knew you since you were born."

"Mom?"

Scarlet almost fell over backwards.

"Do I look like your mom?"  
"I even look different!"  
"Fine." Scarlet shifted into her regular form, no freaky jacket, no hair blocking her eyes, no skull logo on her shirt, just, Scarlet. Not at all scary. "Now do you know who I am?"

"You're a girl? How could you, Nick!"

"Do I look like our brother?"

"Oh. Hi, Scarlet."

"Geez. Well, you can stay here with me. Come on."

Scarlet led Emily up the stairs, and with every step that Scarlet took, she looked more and more like a dead corpse than Emily's older sister. Once they were up the stairs, Scarlet took a right and passed her own room, and at the next room, she walked into it. Emily just looked inside.

"Well, come on then! This is your new bedroom."

Emily took two steps inside. It looked like Scarlet's room that she had peeked into.

"How exciting! It looks so different from my room!"

Scarlet let out a cackle that sent a cold shiver running down Emily's spine. She immediately covered her ears.

"Please…. Don't do that…. It freaks me out…"

Scarlet calmed down, still with a sharp-toothed grin on her face.

"How did you die, Scarlet?"

_We shouldn't tell her! Come on! Don't! Trust Oogie, not her, Scarrie!_

"Hmmm. I don't remember. Truly, I don't."

"How'd you get here, then?"

"Like I know, or care."

Emily looked down. _I remember perfectly._

"Wanna know how I died? It was quite exiting!"

"Heck no! I've had too many deaths to keep hold of! Please, don't tell me!"

Scarlet looked away from Emily.

"Okay. I won't. But where's Nick, then?"

"Like I care, or know."

"Do you know who he reminds me of?"

"Yeah. Oogie."

"That-"

"I know! He even has his strange personality!"

"Who's Oogie?"

"He's the best dude in the world!"

_ALLLLL RIIIIIGHHHT! Now you're thinkin what we're thinkin! Go Scarrie_!

"Another guy I've gotta meet. Great." Murmured Emily.

"Wow. That's so weird. I haven't laughed at you or anything that you have said.

_Whatever. We're still planning. Shut up and talk to the girl._

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and talk! Am I your lackey or something!"

_That's right._

"Hell no!"

_Too bad, Scarrie._

Scarlet slapped herself.

"OW! Once the doctor gets back, I'm gonna…"

Emily was staring at her.

"Uh, killer zits."

"Killer. Zits."

"Yeah! Uh- they get inside your brain and make you do what they say, or they hurt you!"

"…………..riiiiiight."


	7. Let's Get it Hot In Here!

Hrrrmmm… I'm thinking this chapter is really rated PG-13. A tale of love, betrayal, and murder most fowl- whoops! Wrong story… Lock the door, close the curtains, it time for… the first chapter of romance!

The next day (finally), Scarlet and Emily went to the Sacrifice. It was by the Holiday's Forest. Snap and Sally were with that vampiress, along with that devil, and that werewolf, and, finally, the unhappy-faced Mayor. There were other creatures and things that were there, too. They all stepped out of the way for Scarlet and Emily.

(Announcer: Talk about service!

Kassi: O.o)

Scarlet stopped once she got to the Mayor.

"Silence, everyone!"

Everybody stopped muttering and looked at the Mayor.

"Everybody knows that Scarlet is giving up and going to a different holiday. We're all curious, Scarlet, what holiday are you going to pick?"

"Hmmm…"

Scarlet thinks.

"I badly wanted to do Mardi Gras, but, of course, that holiday isn't even here… Then there was New Years', but that isn't really a holiday, is it? Wait- what if…?"

"Yes, Scarlet?"

"What if I scared everybody in Halloween Town, just enough to make them think that they're going to die, can I stay? But not Jack."

"Why… sure. If the Devil agrees with it."

The Devil grins and nods. "If you can do that to me, right here, right now."

Scarlet and Emily look at each other and grin. They walk up to him, Scarlet turning cuter with every step. They sit next to him.

"You know, you look very hot in the morning." Emily flirts.

"Well, I-"

"Are you married?" Scarlet cut in.

"No-"

"Because you look even hotter at night, especially scaring all of those pesky little kids. That's a kind of man that I like."

"I agree." Emily started stroking the Devil's beard.

"Uh-"

Scarlet started stroking the Devil's cheek.

"You know something, I've never been kissed before, and I think that you'd do just fine for a first kiss." Emily said softly.

(Announcer: GAAAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Kassi: O.o You idiot. They're not after you!

Announcer: But what if they're practicing for me?

Oogie: No way! Scarlet's practicing for me; you get Emily.

Kassi and Announcer: 0.0…)

"Well-uh-"

Scarlet kissed the Devil before Emily could.

(Announcer: 0.0;

Kassi: Oh. My. God. O.o;

Oogie: . Damn! You stupid devil! I'll kill you!)

The devil flapped his arms wildly and tried to scream.

"I give, I give!"

Scarlet backed away, wiped her mouth, and turned back into her Soul-Robbered form. "I have two words for you: **_TIC. TACS._**"


	8. Screams of Pure Terror

Devil wiped his mouth.

"Good job, guys." The Mayor waddled over to where Scarlet and Emily were. "I grant permission for you two to scare everybody from now on."

(Announcer: And from then on, Emily and Scarlet scared everybody in Halloween Town, including Oogie. He was so scared that he gave back Spicer and never harmed or did anything to Halloween Town again. Everybody was happy again. The End.

Kassi: shoots Announcer for the umpteenth time Sorry to disappoint you, but we need to spice it up a little, and that's still not how it ends.)

Snap came walking up to Scarlet.

"I think it's time that we help you scare everyone in Halloween Town."

Scarlet didn't answer.

"Helllooooo?" Emily waved her face in front of Scarlet.

"Did you guys ever know that I can freak people out just by saying my name is Scarlet?"

"Uhhhhhh…." Snap, the vampiress, and Emily said at once.

"Hello! My name is Scarlet Tail! You killed my brother! Prepare to die!"

Scarlet started advancing on Snap.

"Okayyyy…."

"Hello! My name is Scarlet Tail! You killed my brother! Prepare to die!"

Snap started backing up.

"Hello! My name is Scarlet Tail! You killed my brother! Prepare to die!"

"That's just annoying…."

"Hello! My name is Scarlet Tail! You killed my brother! Prepare to die!"

Snap turned the other direction and started running.

"HELLO! MY NAME IS SCARLET TAIL! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Okay! That's freaking me out!"

"HELLO! MY NAME IS SCARLET TAIL! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"STOP IT, SCARLET!"

Scarlet smirked.

"Gotcha."

"Why did you do that!"

"I knew that you hated that scene in 'The Princess Bride'."

Snap glared at her, and Scarlet just laughed that creepy high-pitched laugh.

"Well, I guess we'll start the scaring tomorrow," The vampiress said.

"Wait, do you remember Alex?"


	9. Memories

"What are you doing, girl!"

But Scarlet was already inside of the burning apartment. She heard a teen crying,

"Alex! Where in the freaking hell are you!"

No reply.

Scarlet ran up the stairs to the second floor, then the third floor; to room 103.

"Anyone there!" Scarlet screamed over the burning of the burning apartment.

"HELP ME, SCARLET!" Alex yelled.

"Get away from the door!"

Scarlet slammed her shoulder into the door, but that did nothing. Then she tried kicking it. Nothing still.

(Announcer: USE THE FREAKING KNIFE!

Kassi: O.o Uh… use the knife?

Oogie: YES! USE THE FUCKING KNIFE!)

Scarlet used the knife for the Announcer. She jammed it in the door, and then made a hole. She un-jammed the door and opened it, then spotted Alex. She was lying on the floor.

"Come on, Alex."

Scarlet had to pick her up and carry her down two flights of stares. How in the fucking hell was she going to do that!

Well, she did. She carried Alex on her back and jumped over most of the stairs (they were either on fire or they were missing now). At one point, she almost even tripped. When she finally got out, a firefighter took Alex of Scarlet's back and carried her to an ambulance. They gave Scarlet an inhaler.

"Geez, Scarlet. Why are you always saving people?" Said a familiar looking police officer. But where had Scarlet seen him from…?

"Scarlet glances up.

"It seems like everyone is always endangering my friends, and someday I'm going to find out who it is."

" 'Atta girl."

"Where have I-"

But she didn't need to finish. The police officer disappeared.

Uh oh… What's up with the police officer? Find out in the next chapter! …by the way, have you ever thought about Jack in a Speedo? Well, don't. It's not a very happy thought… well, for some of us…. .;


	10. Oogie's Plans

"Yeah, but my name's not Alex anymore," the vampiress said, "It's Alian."

"Alien?"

"Alian! Al-EE-an!"

"Oooooooooooooh. Gotcha. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm sort of in a hurry to find out if the doctor is back."

"Okay, then. Tomorrow we start our scaring." Sally said. "We'll meet by the fountain at noon."

"Alrighty then!" Scarlet yelled, running off to some weird place.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Emily took off after Scarlet.

Snapping her leg off about a billion times, Emily gave up and sat down on a tree stump.

"Honestly, how do people get around in high heels!"

"Maybe I can help?"

Emily looked up and gasped.

Scarlet hid up in a tree, waiting for everyone to pack up and get out of sight. Once they were gone, Scarlet jumped from her hiding position.

_Once you get to the Holiday Doors,_ Oogie's voice echoed in her mind, _go straight in between the Thanksgiving Door and the Christmas Holiday Door. Then, go straight on until you see no more trees. _

Scarlet did what Oogie told her, even though it was almost 2:00. There was even a large cliff, so scarlet straight down it, and to her surprise, saw,-

(Announcer: GOSH DARNIT! SHE FOUND THE EDITORIAL'S OFFICE! WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!

Kassi: You're kidding me -.- ……. whacks Announcer with palm

Announcer: Ow… doomed…. we're….all….dizzy….)

-you guessed it, Oogie. Dead. Humongous. Creepy. Stuck in the ground. Yepper. Moo.

Scarlet jumped down and landed on her feet.

"What to do, what to do…" Scarlet mumbled. Then she jumped around and yelled, "PARTY!"

Then she shook her head, and mumbled,

"Our King is wise; but he is not yet old. But yet, at the same time, he is getting worn of his job. Maybe we can make him understand he is the position of no King? If Oogie Boogie's spirit says yes, make him come forth to make his shadow whole."

Just then, a bunch of bugs came crawling towards her, or should I say, in front of her. Then, Mega Oogie's shadow came forth to swallow up the bugs into one humongous potato sack.

Oogie shook his head.

"My dear. I didn't think you would do it! But then you did! Here. Take this. It will make you strong."

Scarlet held out her and, and Oogie dropped a spider on it. It crawled up her wrist, bit her, and crawled inside of her artery before she could do anything. Scarlet started screaming in pain. Her teeth grew sharper, and her nails grew out and became sharper, too. Her hair now covered her eyes, only seeing an amber glow behind her bangs. Her jacket was spelling out death on her back, and her skull logo on her t-shirt just looked plain creepy and eviler than before. Scarlet was laughing now, a high weird scream, more likely. She wiped away all of her makeup to reveal herself just a pale face and where her eye shadow was, are now permanent bags underneath her eyes.

:o! This is getting creepy! Okay, so this whole "Scarlet is changing WAY too much" thing is… Well, just to let you know, I'm quite scared now by this and want to let you know that I'm quitting this story!

Announcer: Well, what is up with the next chapter already written?

**Eh…. You tell me!**

Announcer: Eh, good point… I can't…

Kassi: Look, I'm not going to let her quit this story…. evil grin

Oh crap… okay! Okay! I'll continue! 


	11. Faust VIII

Emily smiled.

"You said you would, and you did. I just can't believe it…"

He snapped her foot back into place.

"Okay, if this doesn't hold, than I'm not Faust the eighth… honestly, Emily. Why won't you believe it? I'm standing right here…"

Emily looked him over.

There Faust was, just… there. The only thing about him was that he looked like… well… creepier. His hair was somewhat pulled back; he tried to make an attempt to comb his hair, and then put on a hat. His black baggy pants were not ripped as usual, just patched. His lab jacket was shinier than usual, and even his sewn-together chest had a certain tinge of some color other than gray to it. His black boots were without blood sprayed upon them; nor were his gloves. His sleeves were rolled down. Even his permanent bags look to be fading!

"Yes, but you look… weird."

"Well, today is the day when I finally meet Eliza in her old body!"

"Well, congratulations! …where should she be?"

"…one that I could touch, and it would respond, instead of me just going through her completely…." Faust mumbled under his breath, grinning.

"Johann Amadeus Faust!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I don't know where we could find her."

"You're kidding me."

"Well, she did say something about the Pumpkin Patch…"

Once in the graveyard, the two walked through, calling Eliza's name.

Instead, well, they found-

"Holy shit! Erik Destler!" Faust yelled.

((**GOD DAMMIT! FAUST! GET YOUR OWN LINES!**

Faust- Oo Well, sor-ry!

**YOU'D BETTER BE!**))

There sat Erik (The Phantom), sitting on a tombstone, bawling his eyes out.

Faust and Emily walked over (well, I lied. Emily glide-walked) to him.

"Christine…"

(Oogie: JESUS CHRST! This guy has issues!

Kassi: If I remember correctly, you did that when you thought Scarlet died.

Oogie: …NO I DIDN'T!

Announcer: Hey, I did it, too.

Oogie: …with who?

Kassi: Ooh! Who!)

"Hey, are you the Opera Ghost?" Faust said.

"No."

"Liar!" Emily blurted out. She quickly smacked her hand over her mouth, though.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because… you were my sister's idol!" Faust said.

"Nobody likes me!"

"Her name's Kelsey…" Faust said, bribing.

"Whoa. That's weird."

"Hah! You are the Opera Ghost!"

"So…?"

"Look, both of us came here with broken hearts. But now when we're here, we have people like us." Emily said.

"And we, sometimes, find the ones we love."

"Sometimes! I've been here for four years -**four years**- and I still haven't found Christine!"

A ghost glided by. "Hey, Joe."

"Hey, Kelsey."

"Hey! Wait up, Kelsey!" Erik said, getting up from the gravestone and started walking toward Kelsey.

Kelsey turned around and gasped.

"Phantom!"

Erik laughed nervously. "Hey, baby."

Kelsey shot at Erik and hugged him tightly.

Faust and Emily laughed.

Around 9:00, Faust sighed.

"We're never going to find her."

"Oh yes, we are."

"Let's just give up."

"Hey, if Eliza was here, she'd kick your ass for saying that."

"Whoops."

"You'd better be saying that."

The Citizens scream. Everything in its path changed colors, making it look even more dangerous. It started to spread from the fountain at the Town Square, and it was spreading rapidly…

Sorreh for the bad updates…. It's taking me forever with school and all! Oh well, have a good time reading more!


End file.
